Administrative Core (AC) The AC will provide the leadership structure and organizational infrastructure for SUCCESS. We propose a multiple leadership plan with three Principal Investigators. One is a national leader in health disparities and community based participatory research who recently joined the UM faculty as chief of the Division of General Medicine. The second is the Director of the Cancer Center's Disparities and Community Outreach Core. She is one of UM's leading researchers in Disparities and CBPR. Her pioneering work in cancer disparities in Little Haiti serves as the basis of the proposed work in this application. The third is director of our lead community partner, the Health Choice Network. Consistent with our CBPR framework, we can think of no better approach to assure equity than by having a community partner involved in the leadership of this project. SUCCESS will be led by a Center Steering Committee (CSC) which will serve as the executive body. The CSC will include five members: the three PIs, the director of the training core (research director for the Division of General Pediatrics at UM), and the project coordinator who is currently Director of the NCI's Cancer Information Service's Coastal Region based at UM.